


I like my woman powerful

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “But literally DC is just a whole bunch of rich angsty white guys and it’s pretty boring.”Zoë doesn’t think she has ever been so close to an out of body experience before. But for a solid five seconds, she would swear her soul was trying to determine if it needed to leave her body and process





	I like my woman powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt (from catloves3): "I have a huge zoenne headcanon/prompt if you'd like but you know how Noora in OG dressed up as the log lady for halloween and she's a twin peaks fan. I headcanon Zoe as a DC fangirl bc she dressed like Harley and her and Senne totally bicker about Marvel vs DC."

Zoë walked into her room, heading straight for the wardrobe. She noticed Senne on his computer with his headphones on and shot him a quick smile before turning back to her clothes. She was going through everything trying to find something that could conceivably pass as either Wonder Woman or Harley Quinn. Spending the least amount of money for Luca’s costume party seemed smart. She always seemed to find drinks spilled on her at some point in the night either because of Jana’s dancing or Luca’s deep desire to play beer pong. 

She’s towards the last of her clothes when she hears Senne shift on the bed. She glances up from her cross-legged position on the floor. Senne raises his eyebrows at her looking at the mass of clothes strewn across the once clean bedroom floor. 

“Zoë, what are you doing?” Senne asked. He was more amused than annoyed at the mess, thankfully. Who knew Zoë had so many clothes? She was going to have to Marie Kondo her life soon, especially when Senne finally unpacked the last of his boxes still sitting in the corner. 

“I’m going through my clothes,” Zoë told him matter of factly as if it wasn’t completely obvious to Senne what she was doing. Zoë held up a red shirt she had owned for a few years. She could make something vaguely Wonder Woman themed with this. She could raid Milan’s closet too. He would almost assuredly have something gold. She had forgotten Senne was still watching her until he spoke again. 

“Why are you going through your clothes?” Senne asked, carefully moving on the bed to get closer to her without disrupting her clothing bomb. 

“I need a costume for Luca’s party, and I am determined to use something I already have. I don’t need to spend money on an outfit that will undoubtedly get dirty.” Zoë replied carefully placing the redshirt off to the side so she wouldn’t lose track of it as she continued going over the last of her clothes. 

“What costume are you thinking?” Senne asked. 

“Mmmm, either Harley Quinn or Wonder Woman?” Zoë threw a few shirts back into the reject pile. 

“Why don’t you go as someone cooler, like Captain Marvel or Wanda Maximoff?” 

Zoë’s head snapped up, and her focus turned to Senne completely. 

“Excuse me?” Zoë questioned. Senne raised his eyebrows slightly and gave her a shrug. 

“You might find something for Pepper Potts too,” Senne told her while pointing at the white long trench jackets that Zoë loved. 

“Those are all Marvel ladies. What do you mean ‘cooler’?” Zoë’s eyes narrowed. 

“Well, I mean. DC isn’t exactly the best is it?” 

“Because…” Zoë trailed off waiting for Senne to explain or admit he was just teasing her. 

“I don’t know. I feel like DC is all toxic relationships and darkness. It isn’t fun.” Senne said. Zoë let the statement hang in the air for a second. Waiting to see if Senne could detect the irony of his opinion. Apparently, though, Senne was not picking up on the absolute ridiculousness of his statement. 

“Yeah,” Zoë deadpanned, “who’d want to deal with that.” 

“Seriously. I mean, Wonder Woman is pretty badass, I’ll grant you--” Senne started before Zoë mumbled a ‘how kind,’ under her breath. “But literally DC is just a whole bunch of rich angsty white guys, and it’s pretty boring.” 

Zoë doesn’t think she has ever been so close to an out of body experience before. But for a solid five seconds, she would swear her soul was trying to determine if it needed to leave her body and process. Because the absolute irony of Senne de Smet, who was currently surrounded by Tesla keys, two Mac computers, the newest android phone, and his special high-quality headphones, would discuss how annoying rich angsty white guys were was almost too much for Zoë to handle. 

Senne, however, seemed oblivious. He now had his phone pulled out and ignored the entirety of Zoë’s emotional journey. Zoë took a deep breathe to center herself. 

“Senne,” she began, getting his attention, “you know I love you more than anything,” Senne’s face turned warm and gooey at her declaration, and only the profound incredulity of Senne’s earlier statement kept Zoë on task rather than moving to kiss his dimples. “YOU are a rich, white, angsty dude.” Zoë finished. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why DC is so boring.” Senne replied nonchalantly. 

Zoë closed her eyes and took another centering breath. She slowed her speech to make sure that she and Senne were indeed on the same page. “So you’re saying that you’re over DC because it’s just a whole bunch of angsty rich white men who have toxic relationships and don’t invest in lamps--like you.” 

“Zoë, yes. I’m over it. Marvel has more fun and variety anyways. Like I said.” Senne looked over at her questioningly. 

“Okay, well that makes sense,” Zoë told him, “because when I think of Senne de Smet, I think of a fun, diverse kind of guy,” she finished barely able to conceal her smile and giggles. 

Senne, for his part, finally seemed to catch on that Zoë was making fun of him. 

“You know what, Zoë Loockx?” He started before lunging off the bed to pick her up. He tossed her back on the bed and was tickling her in earnest. “See. I’m the definition of fun,” Senne told her while he kept tickling her. 

“Senne. Senne. Senne. Stop,” Zoë rushed out in between her laughter. Slowly after a few minutes, Senne stopped and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, her nose, and her lips while Zoë’s breathing returned to normal. 

“Let’s just agree, for the good of our relationship, that you like Marvel and I like DC, and we won’t shit on the other one?” She told him amusement, coloring her voice. As Zoë said that she groaned into the nearest pillow. Senne, lying next to her, poked her in confusion. 

“I can’t believe I love DC, and you are the epitome of adolescent batman. I hate this.” Zoë ground out into the pillow. Senne smiled fondly at her. 

“And here I love fun and powerful women. See--our tastes make perfect sense after all.” Senne told her. 

Zoë rolled her eyes at him, but her smile stayed in place even after she got up and began to dig through her clothes some time later.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am taking asks over zoenne, incantava, crisana, and norandro for the next week or so. Come send me an ask on tumblr if you have a prompt/headcannon/AU. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Sleepy Banshee


End file.
